


A Future Full of Ghosts

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, fucking on a bed of a dead boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Klaus kills Stefan; Elena and Damon fuck on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future Full of Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> title taking from 31_days prompt

The day after Klaus sent Damon the dead body of his baby brother, Elena laid down, naked, on Stefan's bed. Damon, equally naked, rested on top of her. Together, they huddled under the last blanket Stefan ever made his bed with. 

Damon closed his eyes and rested his forehead at the base of her neck, just above her heart. The sound of it working to pump blood through her body was comforting. Stefan, he knew, found the beating of her heart a constant temptation. 

"I watched him fall apart so many times," Damon said to her and she wound her arms around his hips, set her hands on the small of his back. Her movements made the blanket shift off their bodies some, so he moved it back in it's proper place. "Sometimes I would watch."

"Just sometimes?" She said, sounding like she'd been yelling for hour and that made his dick harder. He shifted his hips and she gasped. Then, as if he hadn't pushed inside of her for the very first time, she continued, "What about the other times?"

"What do you think?" Damon asked and pulled away from her chest in order to look at her. She looked like she was starving and the only thing that would sate her hunger was Damon. He grabbed her waist with both hands, curled his fingers deeply into her skin, and snapped his hips. 

"Tell me," she said through gritted teeth. 

He grinned as he thrust against her again, "I made it worse."

Elena's hand slipped down to hips and she held them in her palms in order to guide him. Her movements were practiced, obviously something she'd done countless times. Something she'd done countless times with Stefan. Damon let her. He wanted to kick the blanket off, but instead he pressed his head to the side of her neck, on Stefan's pillow and inhaled.

"Why?" she asked.

Stefan's scent was fused with Elena's. He tilted his head and kissed her neck. "Because he was mine."

Elena, satisfied with their rhythm, turned her attention from guiding his movements to scratching and down his back, palm never touching his skin. Damon imagined it had been completely opposite with Stefan, that her nails never dug into his skin, that her hands soothed instead of wounded. That the marks she gave Stefan weren't the kind left on skin, that they were more permanent. 

"Was he gentle with you?" Damon asked, his lips brushing against the pulse mark on her neck. 

Elena froze with fury. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Damon said. He pinned her down on Stefan's bed so that she couldn't move and fucked her hard, like his brother never would have. She whimpered into his ear but did not tell him to stop.


End file.
